Naruto Crossover Story Idea
by Greattenchi
Summary: This a challenage idea covers Naruto,YYH,and Bleach worlds. This Hinata and Naruto AU story. What if they grew up in Spirit World after the sealing of Kyuubi. Lady Kami has a new plan. THis could be turn in to harem or not depends on the writer.


Naruto/YYH/Bleach crossover challenege idea

this story is AU

YYH pairing yusuke/keiko Kuwabara/yukin Koenma/Botan

Naruto pairing Naruto/ hinata/ino/femhaku/Nel Gaara/Matsuri hiasha/lady hina Tsu/Jir Minato/Kushina Kask/shizune Shikamaru/ temari neji/ten iruka/anko kiba/tayuya if the writer or writers let her survive the invansion plus konohamara/ moegi/ hanabi . evil Sasuke/sakura Bashing sasuke and sakura fine. I dont have high opinion of them. sorry

Bleach pairing Kami/Kenpachi Kisuke/Yoruichi

ichigo/orihime renji/rukia plus any other Shinigami u like to add will appear during unsealing and in soul society.

Read the whole thing idea on page and u will get it the story idea from charcter profiles for the story. if u need help understanding u can email me, i will write back or can talk over Instant messenger. this could epic if the story had the right writer or writers. i am Naruto/Hinata fan. any naru/hina fans feel up to the challenge.

Basic Summary: Naruto and Hinata was taken by Koenma and Botan by orders of lady Kami after their birth. They will be face enemies from 3 worlds of Naruto/YYH/Bleach. The young couple were trained for years until their return to the Living world. Thier quest to find the other team hiers with their help is stop the evil coming to the elemental nations. more info in character profiles.

story options must choose betwen 1. or 2.

1. the 3rd can survive invansion. if he does tsunade will take over but village will be heavy dmged and village weapon armory storage will blown up of one of his minions of the invading forces. another option temari forced marry shikamaru as a spoils of war after she was captured after the invasion.

2. if 3rd dont survive konohamara get CRA. Asuma Sarutobi will pass on it be with Kurenai. their baby can be eariler or later on. Tsunade still take over or if u want to get crazy can make jiryiara the hokage. if jiryira does make it to seat. Have him in act pervert-friendly laws. another option temari forced marry shikamaru as peace treaty with suna.

more options:

Lemons can be added.

Hinata father twin brother death can be spared or u can go though with it.

more girls can be added to the naruto harem from any naruto series but limit to 8 total girls.

more options bug mission is optinal. if u add it let tayuya be in waterfall and kiba find her. that if u let her survive.

U can let kin live if think of a way for her survive. she can give her to lee or shino. it totally up to u.

option choji and ayame pairing can be added if u want. let be after the invansion.

another option can give naruto and hinata fox contract from alexandria/kyuubi. toad contract can be added if u like as family contract.

If Konohagakure get destroy beyond repair somehow hokage can ask move to who ever left take them to rebuild Uzushiogakure. if they do danzo takes whatever left in konohagakure will try to rebuilt their selfs.

not optional: naruto and hinata will be very strong hanyous not godlike even thou they been trained very well in Spirit world and Demon world. u can only add new powers only if lady kami gives it to them or not. new weapons can be added if given by their trainers or they bought or found.

Death is only for the worst of the worst. Naruto and hinata plus wifes must survive to the end and rebuilt his clan and have kids. HE can be Kage of leafs or the rebuilted whirlpool village or be a sannin at end. As possible Make his own village.

2 option on this subject. u must start day of sealing or before. if u dont want to go that far u can start in 4 years in spirit world after the sealing. u can have flashbacks to sealing day then can move forward. try to not over do it on flash backs.

other enemies from YYH and bleach be added.

the new hiers of team Urameshi can gain some of their powers not all. so pick wisely.

story chracters with basic overview. it help in with a starting point. some funny ideas are thrown in the pfofiles. of characters.

Lady Kami/the Goddess her plan is protect the world by bring back the new heirs to title Team Urameshi. She current dating the Shinigami by name of Kenpachi Zaraki. He may act a lil nuts but she finds him hot. She sees Yachiru Kusajishi as daughter. when she visits her Kenpachi Bear his pet name from her. Lady kami married naruto and hinata after the marriage she said any human stupid try to break ur marriage the offenders would go blind or will drop dead.

Kenpachi Zaraki/ Shinigami from Soul society currently dating the Goddess Lady Kami. They been dating for 1,500 years. He was Shinigami at the sealing. when he was summoned get was going eat kyuubi because he was hunger and let minato live. Unfortantly minato said something stupid accidently so got himself killed.

Kisuke Urahara/ advisor to Lady Kami even as former Shinigami. She ask his help in the unsealing of Kyuubi from Naruto body. he is currently married to Yoruichi Shihōin. He invented a machine to help perdict the future. The machine is used by Lady Kami to help protect the future and protect important people that make great impact on the future. The machine was built 1000 years after the defeat of aizen.

Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze/ son of minato and great, great, great, grand son of Yusuke Urameshi the current king with his wife Keiko Urumish of Demon world. After the sealing he was taken to spirit world where bought their to be safe and train stop a portals from been open to demon world and the dimiensal portal to Hueco Mundo. he was trained by his father when he got older and met his father in Spirit World. His other teacher was the demon king Yusuke Urumish when naruto and hinata whent on trainning trip to Demon World as they lived in Spirit World. 5 years after the Sealing in Spirit World the Kyuubi was taken out naruto body. Lady kami gave him the dragon summon contract.

Hinata Hyuga Namikaze/ Future wife daughter of Hiashi Hyūga and his wife Hina great great grand daughter of yusuke teacher Genkai. she was taken to spirit world after was born a few months after naruto was born to be train by Genkai and with hiei sister Yukina to help her future husband to stopping the Evil coming to Elemental Nations. Naruto and Hinata were married by Lady Kami before the return to the living world. She was given the Tiger summonig contract by Lady Kami.

Kyuubi- real name Alexandria princess of the Demon fox clan. / The demon fox that attacked Konohagakure. She was forced attack Konohagakure by Madara Uchiha. Kyuubi is title gave to her humans and demons. Her Demon name is alexandria she has great of hate of Uchicha clan for trying destroy her good name as guardian of Uzamaki clan. She was Good friend of naruto mother after the uchiha eyes wore off. she respected her and her new husband. When she was forced attack after and death of 4th and his wife. Kyuubi was seal in newly born naruto. 5 years later in Spirit world she extracted by Lady Kami with help of the Shinigami that did the seal by of Kenpachi Zaraki. Yachiru Kusajishi was there at the unsealing of she gave kyuubi a hug welcome her back to Kami court in the Soul Society. Soon afterwards she became friends with naruto and hinata then decide to help train them before they went back to living world in 7 years. alexandria became like a older sister to naruto and hinata they never had.

Hiashi and Hina Hyūga/ the parents of Hinata and Hanabi Hyūga. During the taken away of their daughter a scroll left to the parents. the scroll told their daughter would be back in 12 years with 4TH hokage son. During this time hiashi wife was almost killed but was saved by 5 tail fox. the fox appear as elder was about to set the poison tea on the infront of lady hina. the fox with 4 of his tails grab his arms then 5th tail grab the cup. the fox bit elder foot while was crying in pain the fox poured the poison tea down in the elder mouth. soon afterwards the elder died. Before the fox left the fox left scroll on table from lady kami. The words on scroll said, it's not ur time to die. from Lady Kami.

Kakashi Hatake/ was never informed what happenend to minato child. The 3rd said it was SS village secret not even u can know. He said wait 12 years and u will get ur answer.

Minato Namikaze /son of Tsunade and teammate/Father Jiraiya the toad sage and smute writer. husband of Kushina uzamahi Namikaze. Died in Kyuubi attack sealing her in to his newbore son.

Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze/wife of the 4th hokage Minato Namikaze the heiress of Uzushiogakure. She died in kyuubi attack. she later on met hinata and her son in Spirit World. In Spirit World she helped train Hinata to be Kunoichi Before she and naruto were sent back to the LIving world. when trainning her son and daughter inlaw she taught them how to pank the Uzumaki way.

Tsunade Senja/ mother of Minato Namikaze and on and off lover of Jiraiya. they never been public married. they were married in secret to try to protect their son from their enemies. SHe left Konohagakure after her Son and daughter in law death but returned 1 year before Naruto and Hinata return to Konohagakure. when she returned to village tsunade was head of the hospitail in Konohagakure.

Jiraiya the toad sage/ Father of Minato Namikaze sercert married to tsunade Senju to help protect their family. His son teacher and mentor in the way the ninja. Jiraiya would mainly stay the road to keep in touch with spies in different countries and spy on their hotspring for new stories.

Shizune/ attendant and apprentice of tsunade. after her uncle death in war. After the war Tsunade trained and took her across the elemental nations. Shizune helped tsunade slow over her ex-fiance and lil brother death. 5 years later she help jiraiya and tsunade get togethor and later they got married by the fire damniyo in his court. 6 years later she returned to Konohagakure to await the day tsunade grandson would return to the village.

Ino Yamanaka/ the Great great great grand daughter of Kurama the good friend of the current Demon world king of Makai. Kurama still alive he friends with demon fox clan in Makai and uses their summons to keep a eye on his line and hiers of his line. Ino lives in Konohagakure with Yamanaka clan. She has grown up listening to bedtime stories legends of about Kurama from her parents. Legends say one day a new kurama hier will help save the world will come from their clan and join with the New hiers of Team Yusuke. She current her parents run this flower shop and gardens. When she not in ninja Academy and shopping.

Haku Yuki/ the Great great great great grand daughter of Hiei and general of Makai army friend of the king. . She currently traveling in with a missin ninja by name of Zabuza Momochi he considers her his adoptive daughter. Haku heard stories of hiei when she was lil 4 yr old before the bloodline purge. Years later 10 year later Haku meet naruto and hinata in wave escort mission. They became friends they young married couple saved zabazza from dieing by hands of Kakashi by hinata using her freezing the bridge under him. Kakashi mistepped on ice on bridge and fell of side of bridge in to water. Soon afterwards naruto with help of zabazza killed gato and his men. Like ino she does not one day she be able to gain new powers of legends. She has crush on naruto after she and zabazza was saved. hinata noticed haku blushing and confronted her about it. at first she tested her to see if it was real love. afterwards hinata her husband was in the CRA. Soon afterwards she became naruto fiancee soon be his 2nd wife with zabuza approval.

Zabaza the demon of the mist/ adoptive father of Haku. after the wave mission after they were offered a new home. where he became jonin to teach new ninja the way of the sword. He currently lives in Namikaze compound with his daughter plus hinata and naruto. Tsunade and Shizune plus tonton move in after they return from Spirit world.

Rock lee/ The great great great great grandson of Kazuma Kuwabara who currently works in Spirit world for Koenma after his death. In Spirit World he help Koenma with jobs. He and his wife yukina currently watch over naruto and hinata until the leave. Rock Lee train with his mentor/sensai mighty gai. No one alive knows his ancestors.

Hiruzen Sarutobi/ the current hokage after Minato death. He was informed by Koenma and botan in person in his office day after the sealing. Lady Kami will be takening Naruto and few months later hinata to Spirit World to prepare them for the Wars and new makai Tournament soon to come.

Koenma and Botan/ They current guardians of Naruto and Hinata while they stay in Spirit world. Lady Kami informed they will be taken care of them as family until the day they final return home.

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck/ she currently living outside in deserts around Sunagakure. Their was accident one day when nel got seprated from her friends in Hueco Mundo. she ran in cave to escape being attacked. Next thing she passes out hen she get cero in back. When wakes up she mystery in derests outside of suna.

The elder Toguro/ Currently stuck in Hell trying to find away out there to kill his brother who tried to kill him during the dark tournment.

The youngest Toguro/ the person that escaped hell 10 years before the sealing to get another challenge makai king Yusuke again. Demon of legend is killer of Madara Uchiha and nearly crippled Pein in in battle for leadership of the Akatsuki. afterwards took over leadership start then a new quest to collect 10 artifacts that would allow a portal to demon world to be open. His plan to use his demon armies and Akatsuki to take over the living world while he goes through the portal to take on the king. If any ask if they were still capturing Jinchūrikis like dumbly asked by Zetsu. he was grabbed and ripped in half and his spine ripped out and nail to the wall. the issue was closed after that question.

Sasuke Uchiha/ the great great great grand son of Shinobu Sensui. After the Uchiha massucre he found documents of Shinobu Sensui plans destory the world with the demon portal. Soon after the chunnin exam the invasion he escaped the village in search of the 10 relics to open the portal. He current looking for Orochimaru in hope to get him on his side and get new training.

Sakura Haruno/ the great great daughter of Itsuki the follwer Shinobu Sensui. She following her family footsteps. now the Follower of Sasuke Uchiha. She devod her body and brain try to help sasake to take over the world. To prove she with him by killing her parents before the part of the invansion. Afterwards she wants help revive his clan to have her children rule over the world.

The Rogue Shinigami Aizen/ currently looking a way to over run the living and demon world with hollows and his forces in hopes to take over the world. he has very rough working relation with the youngest toguro. They hate each other with passion. Their minions have run ends with each other and with a few brawls. Both evil Factions have a rough truce with each other for now. it has been 500 year since his escape from the Shinigami prison. He has been laying low mainly because 500 years after his escape Kisuke Urahara created his machine for lady kami.

Pein/ Was a figurehed leader for Madara Uchiha in Akatsuki. Currrent after the 2 on 1 the tem up with Madara Uchiha against The youngest Toguro for title of leader. He lost the battle he lost all his paths and sits in wheelchair almost chrippled. Konan is only member that still watch out for him. his only way to find one what their doing is by his friend. The man i at crossroads will be continue helping the evil group or will he will escape with the help his friend then search for redemtion and help.

Story Idea by GreatTenchi


End file.
